Untitled
by chemicalmadness
Summary: Natalie Rogan is just a teen trying to get by in Canaryvillle, Chicago. Of course it's a bit tough considering she's caught in between the crazy life of the Gallaghers, her neighbors and close friends.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of this will be a bit long since I want people to get a bit of a feel for the character. I'm not sure where exactly this story will lead to but I can really only hope I'll stick with it.**

* * *

"I really do not get how your whole relationship works." Natalie Rogan said as she watched her friend Ian Gallagher stock the merchandise at Kash & Grab. She would often visit him during her breaks when not working at the candy parlor not too far away. "I mean…he's married. If that isn't a bit of a red flag, I don't know what is," she said as she walked to the front side of the shop and grabbed a doughnut.

"You know you'll have to pay for that, right?" Ian smirked as he took the doughnut from her hands and took a huge bite.

Natalie scoffed, "Please. You constantly come to the parlor, don't acknowledge my existence, and grab a Snickers and go to work on it." She took the doughnut back and sat on the front stool. "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"Admit it, even when I don't talk to you, you enjoy just the sight of my handsome face." Ian said which was answered with a sigh and a dreamy stare from Natalie.

"You caught me. Seriously, I'm surprised I haven't jumped your brawny bones yet."

Ian smiled at their banter. "If you were a guy…you'd be in for a whole mess of trouble."

Natalie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on though, seriously. How do you get away with it?"

"What do you mean? 'Get away with it'?" Ian asked while moving around her to the cash register as a customer walked in.

Natalie took the opportunity to stand. "You know. I mean, it's not like you can sneak past the kids or the wife. And am I really the only one who knows?" She was trying her best to be discreet. She wasn't sure how comfortable Ian would feel talking about his sexual preference around random people from town.

"Yeah, I mean no one else has really figured out. But I guess the fact that it's not really a slumber party type situation we don't have to worry. And it's not like we would ever go to my place."

Natalie shook her head and went to the door. "Someone will find out eventually, just a warning there."

Natalie finished off her doughnut and walked down the street towards the parlor. Her shift was about to start and she did not want to hear another lecture from Joey about her five second delay while punching in. Joey was her manager and one of her only other co-workers. He was only twenty-four but got the company due to inheritance after his father died of a stroke. His mother had died a few years prior and now he was all alone, trying to maintain a family business that if located in another area probably would have died out years ago. He was nice to Natalie but when it came to work it was strictly business.

As she made it to the entrance she realized that she wasn't alone today. Lexi was mopping up a mess on the floor beside a table with three kids. She smiled up at Natalie and rolled her eyes at the loud outburst from the back from none other than Joey. Natalie liked Lexi but she liked days when she could work the counter by herself more. Not because she didn't like the help it was just that there was no one else there to tell her she was doing something wrong.

Lexi was a two years older than Natalie and was graduating this year. She had been working at Scoops for almost four years and insisted that even after graduation and her transfer to Cambridge in Boston she would still return for a summer job. Lexi was lucky enough to have gotten a full scholarship and have enough money to travel. She was one of the people in the Southside who had not only both parents around, but both parents actually liked one another. She was also pretty lucky in having a large group of friends that weren't completely fucked in the head.

Natalie was running on empty in Chicago. Sure, it was one of those busy places where plenty of shit happened, but that was the city…Canaryville was different. It was far from exciting and more like a prison in Natalie's eyes. Her only close friends were Ian and Lexi give or take a few acquaintances. She lived down the block from Ian since she was five. Her parents had been divorced since she was a baby and a few years ago her father moved down to Arizona. She had her mom but for the most part she was always busy with work trying to provide for them. Her older brother, Dylan was at college for his second year at Illinois Institute of Technology and popped by the house, often by surprise. It wasn't as if he was incredibly far anyway but he did own his own place with some roommates off campus.

"Hey girly, how are you today?" Lexi asked as she finished mopping up the rest of the mess. Natalie signed herself in and put herself on the second register, setting her messenger bag under the counter. She tied her hair up quickly and took out her uniform.

"Actually, I'm pretty decent. Be right back!" Natalie said as she ran to the back office and changed quickly into her shirt and put on her stupid hat. Lexi often chose not to wear her own and only scrambled for it when Joey waltzed in unannounced. Lexi took pride in her curly platinum blonde hair and never risked it looking disheveled. Natalie could care less about her own dark dirty blonde hair, closer to a brownish hue due to her father's strong genes. She often wore it either in a messy bun or all natural, having quit after curling/straightening her hair for so long. Ian would often make fun of her for it, saying she spent way too much time making a mess of her hair when she was younger.

Natalie ran back to the front just in time to see a customer walk in. Of course, some idiots from her high school she had no intention of dealing with. "Welcome to Scoops, how can I help you?" she asked while grabbing a pair of gloves.

"Well, I could deal with a large cup of rocky road with everything you've got to put on top." Simon, the so called leader of the pack said. "Oh, and my buddies over here want sundaes. Not to go." He said it with a smile that made her role her eyes.

"Coming right up," Natalie said as she began to work on the first order. Luckily Lexi came to her side and helped get the orders together. As Natalie finished the last sundae, Simon attempted to make small talk.

"So, how's life been? I hear you've gotten pretty close with Gallagher…anything going on there?" he asked as she pushed his order to him in frustration. She turned her eyes down and put the order in the register. She hated this about her job; why couldn't she work where no one from school would often go to?

"Ian and I are just friends." Natalie stated before asking him for the cash.

He was about to hand her the money but pressed on, "Cool, so it's okay for me to ask you what you're doing later on?"

"No," she replied while waiting for the cash. He persisted.

"Come on, have I ever done anything to you?"

"Yes, there's the slight fact that you have been one of the most incessantly annoying people I've ever come across in this town. Oh, and that you've made fun of Ian and I for about seven years," Natalie answered while keeping her hand out. Lexi had to stop herself from laughing while grabbing napkins for the boys.

"The past is the past, Nat. Besides, I think we've both grown up since then," he replied while smirking devilishly.

"Oh, we've both grown since Friday? Right, that's when I saw you simply walk by a girl and pull her shirt up from behind. How adult of you," Natalie said before pulling the money from his grasp. "And don't call me Nat."

"Bitch," he muttered before picking up the ice cream and walking to his friends. He slumped loudly in his chair and pushed it in obnoxiously. Natalie couldn't help but scoff and pull out her copy of _"The Perks of Being a Wallflower"._

Lexi shuffled her feet in an attempt to gain Natalie's attention after a few minutes. "You know, even though I am a completely objective third party and have nothing to do with anything in this situation, can I ask when you are gonna stop cutting yourself off from guys?"

"Are you seriously telling me that I should have said yes," she pointed to the boys with her book, "to that?"

"No," Lexi said, "but have you really ever said 'yes' to a guy?"

Natalie scrunched up her face and sighed heavily, "Well, there's always that asking thing that needs to happen before the response so, no."

"There is no way."

"Not everyone comes out as gorgeous as you," Natalie said before returning to reading.

Lexi pulled the book away from her, "You have to promise me the next guy who asks you out you will say yes to." Natalie took back the book and nodded before shooing Lexi back to her cash register.

Simon stood up and walked over to them. "Stay put," Natalie said not tearing her eyes from her book. Simon sat back down and his friends laughed in amusement.

* * *

Lexi ran to the back office to grab her stuff and counted her register extremely fast. "Do you mind closing my register? I have to go meet up with Aaron."

"Yeah, whatever, but you owe me." Natalie said as she moved herself over to Lexi's drawer to drop her cash. Lexi gave her a side hug and ran out the door.

Just as she left, Ian walked in the front doors and sat on the counter. "Hey, you heading over to my house once you're closed up?"

"I wasn't planning on it but sure." Natalie replied as she counted the drawer as quickly as possible. Joey was already out and she had to close up shop. "Do you mind putting up the 'closed' sign?"

Ian walked to the door and did as she told but smiled when someone banged on the window. "Sorry, no service," Ian said towards the figure behind the glass. He closed the blinds as well.

The person walked through the front doors obnoxiously and pushed Ian jokingly. "What's up, Nat?" Lip Gallagher asked as he sat on one of the bar stools. He was a year older than Ian and Natalie and often hung around with them when he wasn't doing his normal shit, drinking, smoking, or fucking. He was a good guy when he wanted to be but often times thought he was right and didn't like being told otherwise.

"I'm doing great, Phillip. Just counting out two drawers and closing the place for the night, alone." Natalie replied as she pulled out an envelope for the cash. She then began on her own register as Lip fingered his way through the cash put in Lexi's envelope. "Don't touch."

Lip put it back and smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes and finished counting the change. "You're stopping by our place when you finish?" he asked.

"Well it wouldn't really be stopping by considering I'll be walking there with you two and will most likely end up sleeping on the floor."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ian said as he shifted behind the register to help her by filling out the envelope. Natalie shoved his head to the side.

"What's this?" Lip asked as he picked up her book. He flipped to the many book-marked pages. "Why so many dog-eared pages?" he asked.

"I like most of the quotes." Natalie shrugged as she walked to the back to put away the cash and the drawers. She locked it up in the safe and headed to the back door to lock that.

Lip continued leafing through the pages and smiling at the random quotes she had loved most, he didn't have to sift through much seeing as though she underlined most of them. One caught his eye right on one of the beginning pages, _"So, this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be."_

Natalie walked back towards the front. Lip continued to read through the quotes. "Hey, you mind if I borrow this?" he asked.

Natalie looked at him quizzically, but nodded anyway.

"How was your day at work?" Ian asked as the three walked down the street. Having changed her clothes and pulled down her hair, Natalie felt a whole lot better and couldn't wait to lie down.

"Have I mentioned how much I despise people from our school?" Natalie asked.

Lip shrugged, "Once or twice. Why?"

"Well Simon Bonaparte and two of his little friends came in and he actually had the audacity to ask me out."

Ian and Lip laughed into hysterics. "Hold on," Ian said, gasping for air. "You have got to be joking."

Natalie shook her head, "Wish I was."

"That's actually fucking hilarious." Lip said. "Wasn't he the kid who wrote all over the boys' bathroom that Roger Spikey was the 'original beefmeister'?"

Natalie and Ian shared a look. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did, he's so weird."

Lip nodded. "You got that right. I mean who would find you attractive?"

"Fuck off." He laughed in response before putting his arm around her shoulder.

The three made it to the boys' house and the second they walked in there was yelling from Carl, the second youngest who was far too interested in blowing things up and Debbie, the youngest girl who knew far too much at her age. They were arguing this time over what was going to be for dinner while Fiona, the oldest of the group and the "rock" of the Gallagher family attended to Liam, the baby.

"Good, you guys are home. Oh, hi Nat. You staying for dinner?" Fiona asked as she set Liam down in his high chair.

"Uh, yeah. If that's okay," Natalie said before dropping her messenger bag on a nearby chair.

Fiona nodded her off, "It's fine. These two just seem to want two different things, mac-n-cheese or leftover meatloaf."

"Close call, I'd go with meatloaf that way you won't be wasting." Natalie said before Carl smiled and high-fived her.

"Fine," Debbie scowled before sitting down at the table by Liam.

Fiona began to pull out the meat and Natalie took the time to pull out all that was needed. She pulled out pieces of whole wheat bread and some lettuce that was located at the bottom of the fridge causing Lip and Ian to share a look of confusion. "It's called making a meal more delicious and easy to hand out in portions. Hey Fiona, do you have any onions or ketchup?" Natalie asked as Fiona prepared the meat.

"We have a couple of tomatoes and one onion."

"That'll do." Natalie replied.

Everyone gathered at the table as Kevin and Veronica walked in. Veronica was one of those people that Natalie really looked up to because not only did she not take shit, she spoke her mind no matter what the situation. Kevin was the one that really didn't give a fuck and always looked out for everyone. Natalie hoped one day she could end up in a relationship as good as Veronica and Kev's.

"Nat, where you been?" Kev asked as he sat next to Debbie. "Anytime I see you it's only at the parlor. What, does Joey have you working from dawn to dusk?"

"Basically." Natalie answered before putting her head down on the counter in exhaustion. "Today was the one day where I got to close early because he left at five."

"Get used to it, honey. Soon enough you won't know what day is what." Veronica said before helping the two in the kitchen.

"Yeah, and soon Lexi won't be here to help anymore. I'll be alone to deal with Joey and his bipolar tendencies." Natalie said.

Ian and Lip sat down on either side of Carl, "Less chit chat, more food making!" Lip shouted. All three girls gave him the finger and Kev put his hands over Debbie's eyes.

The food was finished soon enough and everyone seemed to enjoy it as well as the time they had together. They all talked about what was going on in their lives, from Ian and his Army ROTC to Carl and his current suspension due to putting a firecracker in the boys' bathroom. Debbie talked about how her class was going to be doing a show-and-tell next week, Lip talked about his idea for gaining money for the family using his school smarts and Liam just hiccupped the entire time. Natalie had intervened at some points and told of her plan to get her mom back on the dating scene. Veronica told Natalie that she and Fiona would be going out together the second she turned eighteen.

By the end of the night they were all tired and Natalie collapsed on the couch before saying goodbye to both Veronica and Kev. Debbie and Carl both ran upstairs and Fiona walked up after them with Liam in her arms. "Night guys!" she exclaimed.

Ian pulled a blanket out and placed it over his friend. He rolled his eyes seeing her mouth wide open. Lip walked past him and headed up the stairs as the door began to open. Frank Gallagher, the mess of the family walked through the front doors and collapsed on the chair located across from the couch. He didn't acknowledge Ian or Natalie's existence, as expected, and appreciated by Ian. He locked the front door and back and then walked upstairs silently.

* * *

"Wake up, Gallaghers!" Fiona exclaimed at about seven thirty in the morning. She wanted them all up and ready before she left for her many part-time jobs. Natalie almost fell off the couch in surprise. She wiped her lip and walked into the kitchen, greeting Fiona and sitting at the island. Ian, Lip and Carl all bounded downstairs, each waiting their turn to shower after Debbie. Liam still had time to rest and no one was going to bother with Frank.

Natalie put her jacket back on and said goodbye to the family before making her way home. Since she lived only six houses down it wasn't that far of a stretch. Once she made it through the front door, she noticed something different about the place.

"Dylan?"

"How do you always know when I'm home?" her older brother asked as he walked out of the kitchen in towards the dining room in the line of vision for Natalie to see.

Natalie walked over to him and they hugged. "It's not hard to realize. I mean, the living room is already a mess." She pointed towards the sloppy sofa and the stands that contained food packages and drinks.

"Whatever." Dylan replied. "So what's going on for you today? Have work to do?"

"Actually, yes, in a few hours I have to go. But I have off after four. You want to do something? How long you here for?" Natalie asked. She went into the kitchen to grab some milk only to find that they were out. She'd have to pick up some before she walked home.

"Only today, I decided I'd surprise you both last night but turned out you both weren't around." Dylan said with a smile. "Can I assume my little sister was out with a guy?"

"No. I was at the Gallagher's."

"I see. How are they?"

"Okay. Considering their situation," Natalie answered. Natalie and Dylan were lucky their mom didn't have much of a problem paying the mortgage or the bills. Sure, they weren't accustom to getting many gifts on holidays or birthdays but they managed well enough.

"Fiona still looking hot as fuck?"

Natalie gave him a look, "You always talk to girls like this or am I the only one due to the fact that we're siblings?"

"No, it's every girl."

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend." Natalie said with a shake of the head.

"Not that I'm looking. You on the other hand, why haven't _you_ ever managed to get a boyfriend yet?" Dylan asked as he turned on the T.V. and lay out along the sofa.

Natalie took the chair alongside it. "Maybe it's because of my bitchy demeanor."

"Or that you don't open up."

Natalie nodded, "Same difference."

They both watched Friday Night Lights until Natalie had to get ready for work. "Call me when you have an idea for what you want to do later, okay?"

Dylan nodded from the couch as she ran past him to get to the front door.

"See ya!"

Natalie made it to work about ten minutes early and already had a few messes to clean up. Lexi was staying later than her today so she didn't mind as much. As much as she wished the place would have nice service, work dragged on extremely long. Natalie tried to think of how in summer she would be wishing for days like this, but that wasn't much of a silver lining.

As she was making it through her fourth of five hours of work, an unfamiliar face walked through the door. He was tall, medium build with dark buzzed hair and in Natalie's opinion looked to be a bit younger than Joey. "How can I help you?" Natalie asked, putting on her fake smile.

"I was actually wondering if you were hiring," the guy replied.

Natalie's smile turned to an indifferent look. "We actually will be hiring soon since we're gonna need another server."

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, a bit forward for Natalie's taste.

"No, Lexi over there is." She pointed to Lexi who waved before returning to putting out more cups and cones. Natalie handed him an application and assumed he was going to fill it out. He stood still though smiling down at her.

"Oh," he replied. "Well I guess I won't have to miss seeing your pretty face."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Just fill out the application." A smile made its way to her face. Lexi watched the two out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly.

Once he finished filling it out he handed it back to Natalie who was then busy with a customer. "Can I expect to see you soon?" he asked.

Natalie looked over to him before completing the order, "We'll let you know."

He smiled lightly and left the store.

"Oh, you are so tapping that." Lexi said.

* * *

"So how was work?" Natalie's mother, Anya asked as she set hamburgers in front of her kids. Dylan and Natalie had seen a movie together after she made it home so they were eating later than usual.

"It was okay. Got more than one mess today, but at least I'm not working tomorrow or Friday." Natalie replied. Monday and Fridays were two of the best days to have off and sometimes, depending on Joey's mood, he would give her more time off. Considering he only had himself, Lexi and Natalie it was hard to make a schedule that went easy on the girls, hours wise.

Natalie took a few bites of her food and swallowed before explaining more of her day. "A guy came in asking for a job though so maybe he could help weigh the hours out, at least before Lexi leaves."

"That's great. I feel like you never have time anymore." Anya said. "I never see you two."

Dylan smirked, "I knew you missed me."

"Of course I miss you. You don't even go to school that far away and yet I feel like we never have time together."

"I know. And I'm trying to make that easier, but now that I have a job off campus it's a bit harder to get things done and have time for seeing family."

"I get it," Anya replied. "Oh, have you told your sister about your father calling?"

Natalie's eyes shot up instinctively. Her father shouldn't have had such an effect on her. After all, she practically hated him for the way he treated herself and her family. Her parents divorced because of his drug habits and the way he became with it. Natalie always looked up to her mother for raising her and never asking for anything in return. Her father often would go off for months at a time without talking to her or Dylan and would often blame them for the issues in their relationship. Natalie always held the motto "forget but not forgive" with him, which basically meant that she would never forgive him for the past but she would try her best to forget the pain he caused and maintain at least a healthy relationship with him.

"Right," Dylan replied. "He's coming back to Chicago soon. He wants to see us."

Natalie dropped her burger with a look of disgust. "Great. Really, and what schedule are we working around, ours or his?"

"Don't get mad at me, Nat." Dylan said with a hint of anger. "I didn't do anything."

"It's funny because I'm always the last to know about these things."

Dylan sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, okay?"

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Natalie said before getting up and taking her left over piece of hamburger to the trash. She ran out the back door and walked hastily to the Gallagher's home.

As she opened the door she saw Ian and Debbie watching T.V. She sat next to Ian and tried to keep him from asking questions. Natalie didn't want Debs hearing about it.

When it got to be about 9:30, Debs went upstairs to her room. All the others were already in bed, with the exception of Fiona and Lip who was where ever the hell he was. "So, do you want to talk?" Ian asked.

"Dad's coming home. I don't know where he's staying, why he's coming, what he plans on doing. You want to know why I don't know?" Natalie didn't wait for him to answer. "He doesn't talk to me. Ever. It's like he puts all the blame on me for why our relationship doesn't work. He tries to forget the past and pretend that he's been golden this whole time, and to be honest he isn't even good now."

Ian nodded. He had heard her go off about her father before, and he often vented to her about Frank as well. "I know it sucks but you just have to play it off like it doesn't matter. Act like you normally do around him and try not to cop too much of an attitude."

Natalie lay her head on Ian's shoulder. "I wish I could just make it all go away."

"I do too, Nat." Ian said. He kissed her forehead and sighed. They both closed their eyes and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

About two hours later, Lip made it through the front door, out of breath after being chased by the cops throughout town. He laughed lightly to himself and coughed a bit on air. He saw Ian and Natalie on the couch together. Lip sort of had an inkling the two would get together someday, even though they always protested and often were angry people at school made such assumptions. Natalie would give him long lectures on how it wasn't as if every friendship between a woman and a man led to a relationship. He always nodded her off. Lip wondered how long the two would take to get together. Natalie was an attractive girl, and she was smart and nice. Sure, she had her flaws but who didn't?

He kicked Ian's foot which caused him to shake slightly and open his eyes wide. "God, what time is it?" he asked.

"About 11:45. What's Nat doing here for?" Lip asked.

Ian shifted her body so that he could move out from underneath her. "She was a bit pissed." Lip gave him a look, "It was about Paul."

Lip then nodded and grabbed a blanket for her. He laid it over her and turned back to Ian. "So she came to you?"

Ian nodded, "She came to us. All of us." He walked upstairs and left Lip to look at her sleeping form. Her hair was completely disheveled and her mouth was agape making it very hard for Lip not to laugh at her. She would be getting quite the wake-up call tomorrow morning before school.

* * *

"Natalie…Natalie…Natalie, wake up!"

Natalie's eyes shot open. She suddenly realized where she was and silently cursed to herself. Her mom was probably going to flip a shit once she got home. "Ian said he didn't want to wake you last night so we let you stay over," Debbie said as Natalie sat herself up. Debbie handed her a coffee, "You'll need it."

Natalie smiled before taking a few sips. She looked at the time and saw it was 7:15. She needed to get home quick to make it school at 7:45. Natalie ran towards the kitchen to thank Fiona for letting her stay the night before she ran out to her own house. Dylan would already be gone and her mother was going to still be asleep since she had work at nine. She ran upstairs to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a plain white tank top with a plaid shirt. She put her hair up into a messy bun and made her way downstairs. She ate a bowl of cereal and finished up her geometry homework before heading out the front door.

School was a complete bore, as usual but she managed to make it through her final period without having to get attitude from the kid she had to sit next to.

After class she spent time at her own house, watching re-runs of Friday Night Lights and eating far too many chips. She managed a nap at one point too before getting a call from Lexi.

"What?"

_"Aren't you cheery?"_ Lexi said with sarcasm.

"Aren't you at work?"

_"Joey's out back, what's he gonna do? Anyway, I called you to talk to you about something very important."_

"All right, shoot."

_"You remember that guy who came in yesterday to apply?"_ she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

_"Well, he came in again today, asking for you. Joey apparently called him and said he got the job and he's coming in in a few weeks for training."_

"Okay. And…?"

_"Girl, I told you already. The next guy who shows interest in you, you are jumping."_

"Not really. You said the next guy who asks me out and that I would say yes, not jump them." Natalie replied before getting herself a glass of water.

_"Same difference. Besides, when he asked for you he said 'where's the pretty girl I talked to yesterday?'"_ Natalie could tell that Lexi was smirking.

"If and when he asks me out, I'll say yes. Happy?" Natalie asked.

_"Very. I'll see you tomorrow after work. I want to hang with you."_

"Okay. See ya then." Natalie replied before hanging up.

Natalie rolled her eyes before closing her eyes again and throwing herself on the couch. She could not handle much more of this 'Lazy Monday'.

* * *

Natalie awoke to her mother wishing her a good morning. Apparently she had to get off her ass for another boring day of school.

Once she was ready she made it to the bus stop before it peeled away down the street. She was going to art honor society after school and couldn't wait to be around some of her other friends. She went for photography while most of the others were there for actual art classes. Photo just happened to fall under the same category.

"Hey Nat," Evie, a girl from her English class called from down the hall. Natalie met up with her with a smile.

"Evie, what's up?" she asked as the girl embraced her in a hug.

"I was wondering if you were actually going to show up to honor society this week. We've missed you."

Natalie had missed two weeks straight since she had to tutor a fellow student in Biology and Joey put her on for a day she specifically asked to have off. "Yeah, I know. I promise I'm coming today. Joey's just a bit of an asshole and you know Frey and his inability to comprehend ecology."

"All right, well I'll see you in English. I'll have plenty to say to Bill Frey. How dare he steal you from us?" she laughed before walking away.

Just as she was about to make it into first period, Mickey Milkovich bumped into her, knocking all her books down. He seemed to do this to her at least once every month, laughing with his friends each time as he walked away. She wasn't a big fan of Mickey, but then again he wasn't the worst thing at Natalie's school, and that said a lot.

Ian was walking by at the time and helped her with her stuff. Sometimes Natalie wondered what she would do without Ian.

* * *

Natalie bounded through the doors of her photography teacher's classroom at the end of the day. She was actually happy to be able to make it to a meeting.

Her eccentric teacher, Ms. Barrow told the students to work on their projects during this meeting, and write their names down if they were interested in working to put together the school's homecoming unit. They usually made the decorations and float for the homecoming game. This year, they were doing separate models for a special theme that was to be picked by the juniors, since it was their prom. It was either to be modeled after popular musicians or places around the world. Either way, Natalie was on board. She would be glad to do it, even though her primary job would most likely be painting since she was only in the club for photography.

"Hey, someone's at the door looking at you." a freshman girl, Raven, whispered to Evie.

Evie turned to the door and saw Paul beckoning her to him. She rolled her eyes and stood. Paul and Evie were a popular on and off couple at the school, and often times Evie would insist she would never get together with him again but low and behold, they would always go back to one another. Natalie chuckled silently to herself, knowing that Evie would have a lot to say when she sat back down.

"He is by far the most repulsive, incompetent, selfish pig I have ever dealt with in my life." Evie said before angrily spreading her brush in red paint and throwing it across the pallet.

Natalie shook her head, "What happened this time?"

"He expects me to actually go with him and his friends to the city on Friday."

"Was that a previous plan of yours?"

"Yeah, but with the split I wasn't planning on going."

Natalie nodded, "I guess. But you and I both know that soon you'll be back at each other's necks soon enough. And not in the 'I'm going to kill you way'."

Evie slapped Natalie upside the head, "Fuck off."

* * *

By the time Natalie left school she was happy to get to work. She only had a couple of hours to work since Lexi and her made plans. Besides most of the customers were teenagers and a large amount of them would either be out for practice today.

Lexi and Natalie spent a lot of time trying to shoot M&M's into each other's mouths and failed a majority of the time.

Joey sprang out the back room at about six-thirty ready to clear out Natalie's drawer and leave Lexi's open for himself. "I'm gonna need to bring a register in from the back soon," he said as he finished counting Natalie's drawer.

Lexi smiled mischievously, "That's right, you will." Natalie rolled her eyes at her before picking up her stuff.

"We ready?" she asked. Lexi nodded and they both waved goodbye to Joey who just put a hand up, obviously quite bothered that he didn't have time off.

Lexi and Natalie walked off to her house, walking in the direction towards Kash & Grab. Lexi decided they needed snacks for the night so the two walked right in.

Natalie walked over to Ian who was silently chuckling about something. "What's so funny, Gallagher?"

"Kash's wife just came in. It was interesting."

Ian looked down soon after. He seemed a bit stressed.

"You alright?" she asked quietly as Lexi went up front to pay. "You seemed a bit off today at school, didn't even wave goodbye after helping me, thanks by the way."

"No problem," he replied before sighing heavily and leading her towards the back ice room. Kash seemed a bit uneasy about this but he really didn't expect much to be happening. Lexi rolled her eyes at her friend, "I'll just wait for you outside!" she called to Natalie before paying.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked after Ian closed the door behind them.

"Lip knows."

Natalie closed her eyes and breathed out heavily, "What do you mean Lip knows?" she asked.

"He knows I'm gay."

Natalie's eyes opened wide at that. This was something she assumed Ian would be able to tell them when he was ready, not have them find out about.

"We were in our room and he brought up blowjobs and then all of a sudden he pulls out some magazine clippings. He found my stash."

"Ian!" she yelled. "You couldn't have hid it somewhere not in your room?"

"Where else should I have put it?" he yelled. "It's not like I'm going to put it with Debby and her dolls."

Natalie huffed in frustration. "Well, did you talk with him about it?"

"He left me alone. He went downstairs with Fiona who brought home some guy who saved her from Jimmy Clifton."

"Jimmy Clifton?" Natalie exclaimed.

"Back to the point," Ian continued. "He brought me to Karen's house to have her suck me off. It's like he isn't even acknowledging the fact that I can't be made to be like him."

"Ian," Natalie started, "you know he's not homophobic. He just…he's probably…annoyed that you didn't tell him earlier."

"You know I'm not ready to tell them. Why would it be easy to tell him?"

"Simple, he's family. No offense but the only reason I figured it out was because you were in my class when we started learning about sex. I mean, it's not hard to tell after that."

"If only it were that simple." Ian said. "I just don't get it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all blow over. It'll be fine. He won't be bringing you to Karen Jackson's house again, I promise you that." Natalie hugged Ian and kissed his cheek. "I've gotta go before Lexi kills me. She wants a "girl's night". Kill me now, right?"

Ian laughed at his friend before shoving her slightly. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"I count on it!" she called before running towards the door. "See ya, Kash!"

"About time!" Lexi said dramatically. "I thought I'd have to make other plans."

"I was just having a talk with Ian, no big deal."

"Well we've got a couple of hours to kill. Do you want to grab some clothes and stay over my house for the night?"

"Sure. I just have to call in."

After calling her mother who was alright with the idea thanks to her having to work late, Natalie and Lexi walked to her house quickly to grab some clothes and her DVD of Grind. She had an enormous crush on Adam Brody, and doubted that Lexi would mind.

The two practically ran to make it to Lexi's house that was further than a few blocks away.

They watched the film and laughed at its ridiculous moments, pigging out all the while. These were the moments that Natalie loved; the simple stuff.

* * *

Natalie was having fun at work. She and Lexi were ganging up on Joey while he tried to maintain a serious conversation on the phone. Lexi laughed as Joey tried shushing them and even put his hand over her mouth.

Suddenly the fun was put on halt as Lip walked angrily through the front door. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked while glaring hard at Natalie.

She was beyond confused, "I can't. I'm working right now."

Lip looked at Joey and Lexi bickering, "You won't be missed." He pulled her hand and practically dragged her out the front door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted as she pulled her arm back.

"How long have you known?"

"What?" she asked attempting to play dumb. Lip was smarter than that though.

"Kash and my brother! How could you keep this from me?" He was angry now, that was evident. He was shaking and glaring down at Natalie. She rolled her eyes in spite of his behavior.

"It's his decision. I have to respect his decision."

Lip scoffed, "How can you treat this like it's nothing? This is my brother. You do realize he is doing this with someone who happens to be married. With kids!"

"What do you want me to do? Tell everyone his secret and then get Kash arrested, in turn ruining both his and Ian's life? I can't do that. I would never do that. He's my best friend!" she screamed. Suddenly realizing the people that were walking about she sighed and reared her head back. "Look, I don't want to talk all this shit." She looked back up at him, "This is about Ian, alright? Not you, not me. He didn't want to tell any of you until he was ready. Be honest, do you think he'd want you to find out the way you did?" Lip looked away from her at that point. "I've talked to him about it and he knows how I view his relationship but at the end of the day, it's always going to be his choice."

She walked back towards the door to Scoops. "Go easy on him. Tell him how you feel, but know that he needs you."

Lip nodded. "Oh, and by the way," Natalie said before closing the door. "Don't bring him to Karen's again, you ass."

* * *

Ian had called Natalie over the next day. He told her what happened when he got back from work the day before, pissing Natalie off in the process since she had had her talk with Lip, believing he wouldn't go against what she said.

She tried to comfort him from the backseat of the van but Ian was agitated. He didn't want to hear it.

Just as she lay her head back in frustration, the front door opened to the passenger seat. "How can that be good for you?" It was Lip.

"Or, or that?" he began to chuckle, so Natalie sat back up. "How can that be good for you?" He held Ian's magazine collection in hand.

Ian snatched it back, "You know what's not funny? You, ever," he took a drag from his cigarette. Lip took it from him and looked back to see Natalie. He nodded at her, non-committedly.

The car became silent. Natalie put her head down on the seat in front of her, staring between the boys.

"Anybody before Kash?" Lip asked.

"One," Ian replied.

"Yeah. Who?" Lip asked as he took another drag from Ian's cigarette and moved his position to look directly at his brother.

"I'm not telling you, alright?"

"Name, a single time I've let you down."

Ian sighed silently before turning to Natalie who nodded encouragingly. "It was a kid at school. Anyway I guess it doesn't really matter cause he's long gone now. But uh, Roger Spikey."

Lip looked back to Natalie who nodded excitedly with a look that told him she was urging to laugh.

"Roger Spikey?" Lip asked with a laugh. "'Donkey-dick' Roger Spikey? The original 'beefmeister'? Did you start that rumor?"

"Not a rumor." Ian smiled.

"That's a bit gay." Lip replied. "What you just did there with your eyebrows. You want to watch that?"

"Fuck off." Ian laughed.

"And you knew the whole time?" Lip asked Natalie.

"Oh yeah, and I've heard plenty of his stories. Sometimes without me even asking," Natalie gave Ian a look to which he laughed.

"But seriously though," Lip said, "like up the ass? Do you get used to that? Can you get used to that? I mean, the whole point of the digestive system is one-way traffic. It just is."

Natalie's face scrunched up before she broke out in a grin. "You do realize what you just said, right?"

"Yeah," Ian agreed, "like we're only given our lungs to smoke, right?"

Lip and Ian laughed as Natalie shook her head at the exchange. "You two are so strange. All it takes to get you back to talking is a discussion over body systems."

"You missed us though, huh?" Lip said before putting his face beside hers and making his eyes open extremely wide. Ian went on the other side of her face and did the same.

"If I say yes, will you stop?"

"Can't guarantee it," Ian said.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I did."

* * *

**So that's the first episode. I probably won't be writing chapters like that again since it's a shit load of shit to be putting together. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed or added to their alerts or favorites. It really means a lot. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter which is basically a filler. In any case, episode two was never really a favorite of mine.**

* * *

"So who is Steve?" Natalie asked as Ian walked alongside her. She was spending time at the Gallagher's for a family dinner. They had gotten burgers, fries, shakes and were taking over all different kinds of cookies for dessert. Steve was going to be there, a person Natalie had yet to meet.

"Fiona's new boyfriend, at least I think he is. But he's not the only guest. Karen's coming over and so are Veronica and maybe Kev later." Ian replied.

"Gotcha. Is he cute?"

"I won't deny he is attractive."

"Your sister does well in that department, I have to say."

"Maybe you could learn from her," Ian joked.

Natalie jumped on his back at this point before he ran through the back door. Ian dropped her on the couch before beginning to pass out the food. Natalie set down the cookies she got for everyone and watched as everyone got settled. Once she was handed her food she saw the new guest, Steve. "Hi I'm—"

"Steve. I know." Natalie replied. "I'm Natalie, Ian's friend. Nice job with the Clifton thing by the way."

Steve smiled at her and sat beside Fiona. Karen came through with Lip and gave a wave. Natalie wasn't her biggest fan but Karen didn't know that so the girls smiled in acknowledgement towards one another. Ian let Natalie sit on his lap as more people arrived for food.

They all watched the Deadliest Catch, completely submerged in the plot when a slam came from the front door. Natalie's head turned abruptly to the door and was surprised to see Frank Gallagher arrive with a bloody nose, making its way down his face and to his clothes.

Ian patted her on the hip as if to say "move" which Natalie did.

"Hey, is that my shirt?" Ian asked as he approached Frank.

"Yeah," Frank replied with a strange look on his face. Sensing his mood, Ian began to walk backwards.

"I-I'm just asking," he said before being head-butted Ian down to the table.

Natalie stood and made her way towards Ian as Steve began to yell at Frank and everyone became a mess with shock. Veronica tried to hush Carl while Lip stood making his way over to Debbie who was holding a frying pan in some form of protection. Fiona then began to yell at Steve, telling him to leave them all. Frank began to egg him on as Debbie led him to the door.

Natalie watched as Ian held his nose with a bloody napkin. "It's a bloody nose, he's not dying." Frank said.

"Really, Frank?" Veronica said.

"Anybody notice that I'm bleeding?" Frank yelled before walking to the kitchen.

Everyone began to crowd Ian, and Natalie sensing his annoyance stood further back giving him a half smile and nodding her head towards the stairs.

He walked away from everyone and walked with her towards his room.

Ian ran through his door and punched his cabinet before sitting down with his head in his hands. Natalie took a place beside him, pushing him lightly with her foot. He looked towards her and sighed heavily before putting his head on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," she said as she took a hold of his hand. "You'll get him back Mr. Paratrooper."

Ian chuckled lightly. "Besides, you know as well as I do that your dad is fucked up in the head. He's not on top of just your shit-list, he's on everyone's."

Lip made his way through the door and sat on a desk chair beside them throwing a cloth towards Ian. He pulled out some pot and began to roll it up as Ian went to grab a new shirt.

"You should have hit him back." Lip said earning a slap from Natalie. "What?"

"If I ever do, I'll fucking kill him." Ian replied.

"So? Eight to ten for manslaughter get laid as often as you want, tattoos, and everything. It's like gay heaven."

Ian slumped down and put the cloth on his nose. Lip lit the end for him before Ian took a drag, passing it on to Natalie. She took one slow before passing it back to Lip. The three sat in silence for a while. "Am I the only one who wonders how you maintain your high grade point average with the amount of brain cells you lose to this shit?" Natalie asked.

Both boys looked at her and began to crack up.

* * *

Natalie walked through the Gallagher's house the next day to see them all, along with Veronica, Steve and Karen with phones in hand or in Steve and Karen's case, coffee.

She walked over to Ian and gave him a questioning look. "Hey, have you seen Frank?" he asked after hanging up the cell phone.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked. "I haven't seen him since the incident with the nose."

"Damn it." Ian said before picking up the phone and trying again. Suddenly Veronica's phone was ripped from her hand and fell out the window.

"Mother-fucker."

Once everyone made it through at least three more people, they all hung up their phones. Fiona decided it was time to go on a search. Natalie went around looking with Carl and Debs, worrying more about them finding Frank more than anything.

"Hey, Debbie!" a girl who looked only a bit younger than Natalie walked over to her. "I think I saw your dad today. Underneath the tracks though, they found a body today."

"Hey!" Natalie yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Natalie turned to Carl and Debs, "There is no way your father is under those tracks, alright?"

It was reassuring enough for Carl who would've hopped at the chance to see at least a streak of blood, but Debs was going into hysterics. "We need to get you two back home."

"We've got a bit of a problem!" Natalie called as she walked through the living room with Debs holding tightly to her hand. Fiona and the rest of the family walked over each surrounding Debbie as she sat down and tried to breathe. "A little girl, actually no, she wasn't little came up to Debbie and told her that she saw a body under the tracks at Halsted."

"Which girl was it?" Fiona asked. Natalie shrugged.

"She looked way too old to be talking to Debs."

"Holly." Ian said.

"It's not him Debs; the police would have contacted us by now." Steve said.

"It's Holly, sweetheart. She's been in third grade for four years," Fiona said while holding Debs face. She then let go and turned to Ian and Natalie, "I'm gonna deck that little bitch."

"Listen," Steve said as Lip and Karen came through the kitchen door "does that even make sense? Why would your dad be at Halsted when your dad lives in the complete opposite direction?"

"Depends, how was he looking when you left him at the Alibi Room last night, Steve?" Lip asked in a condescending tone.

"When?" Fiona asked as she stood.

"Uh, ten, ten-thirty. Went to apologize, got him a drink then went home." Steve said generally.

"Why didn't you say?" Fiona asked.

Kev then bounded through the front door, "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

The two spoke in hushed tones as Natalie and the others tried to console Debs. Fiona yelled for everyone to grab their coats, and they all complied and sped off in the direction of Halsted.

"Do you know who that is?" Fiona yelled as we all stopped short before the police tape. They moved the man over to see his face and it turned out to be another man, no Frank Gallagher. We were all relieved to say the least.

"Where the hell is he?" Fiona asked.

* * *

The next day after work Natalie walked home by herself. It wasn't the first time, and certainly not the last but she kind of wished she had a ride, considering her mother was still at work. Lexi still had no car and had her own share of issues with driving, particularly because she would need some form of transport that could handle a whole amount of shit for college. There was no way she could take a train or taxi for that matter.

Suddenly, as she made it towards her own street, someone squeezed by her on a bike. The person turned to see her and she realized it was Lip. "Hey, who's bike?" she asked.

"I think it was Tommy's." Lip said. "You want a ride?"

"I would but I do remember a fatal incident riding on the back of a bike, wouldn't want to experience it again."

"So ride on the handlebars. Besides that was your own fault for jumping off."

"Whatever. I'm still not getting on."

"Come on your house is a couple of blocks away. It's not the end of the world."

Natalie thought about it for a second. "If I get on you have to make sure I don't fall."

Lip rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll give up on my chance to kill you for the day."

Natalie walked over to the bike and sat atop the handle bars. It was a bit tricky since there was nowhere to put her feet. She had to just balance them and make sure she didn't fall off the handlebars.

They made to her house pretty quick. "Thank you, Phillip." Natalie said before walking to her front steps.

"No reward!" he called jokingly.

"Oh, har-har Lip, you are so funny. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend now?" Natalie teased.

Lip shrugged, "We're not exclusive."

"So that makes it okay?"

"Pretty much."

Natalie hissed in a breath of air while shaking her head, "Go home, Lip."

* * *

History class. God, how boring could history get? Natalie couldn't stand another minute dealing with Mr. Bankroff and his boring lectures. Besides, most of the time it didn't help when you saw the massive erection he got around certain students. Today's victim was Mandy Milkovich.

Mandy wasn't all that bad from what Natalie knew of her. Sure, she was a lot like any other slut at school but she wasn't an overall bitch. She and Natalie had even been close friends at one point, until high school rolled around and they had seen less and less of one another. You lose touch sometimes. History was the one class she had with Mandy this year. The two would smile at one another and acknowledge the other if need be in order to carry on small talk but it never really went deeper than that.

Natalie sat beside her and could see Mr. Bankroff's offenses. Suddenly he fell backwards and looking behind her, she saw Ian's backpack on the floor in front of him. She laughed along with the rest of the class as Ian smiled to himself. Mandy seemed shocked.

* * *

After work later that night, Natalie noticed Mandy sitting by herself around the corner from Kash & Grab. The big question was, should Natalie bother talking to her?

"Hey, Mandy" she said in an attempt to gain her attention. She did.

"Hey, Natalie, how have you been?" Mandy asked. This was a bit strange to Natalie since she wasn't expecting a question like that from her.

"Been okay, just finished cleaning off puke though. Gotta say my job is the best," Natalie smiled.

"Right, you work at Scoops. My brother's friends go there a lot." Mandy said. "You know my brother just busts your chops because he has nothing better to do. He can be a prick, I know. I've lived with him."

Natalie took the opportunity to sit next to her. "Yeah I get it. My brother is the same way, despite contrary belief. So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so late right now just sitting around?"

"Oh, well to be honest I'm kind of waiting on someone."

"Really? Can I ask who?" Natalie said with a smirk. Mandy didn't wait on people, period.

"Well, I know your friends with him. It's Ian Gallagher." Mandy said with a smile. "I know it's a bit weird, for me at least but I want to thank him. Who knows maybe it will go a bit further than that."

Natalie laughed, "Yeah. Have you talked to him since History class?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago, he said he's working late. I'm just gonna hold out. Are you heading home now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I kind of have to grab some clothes for my mom from the Laundromat but I don't know if I want to carry that shit home."

"Yeah, you have to watch out in this town." Mandy agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did we have that falling out? I mean, we're able to talk like nothing bad is between us, and there isn't. At least I hope there isn't." Natalie began to believe she might sound stupid asking a question like that. Then again, Mandy was pretty blunt with things and if she had a problem with her it would be well known.

"I don't know really. Our schedules didn't match up for a while and I think we just grew further apart. But it is pretty stupid. We live in the same town, live close by. Nothing should stop us from being friends." Mandy said.

"Then I'd like us to be friends again. I could use another girl in my life. Lord knows Lexi is my only companion in that department."

"Right, she's going away soon too, huh?" Mandy replied. "I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time." The two exchanged phone numbers again and told each other they would see one another in school. Mandy said she might pop by Scoops the next day if she got the chance and Natalie was grateful.

* * *

That night Natalie got a call at about midnight. She was just about to pass out. "What is it?" she asked.

"Mandy tried to have sex with me."

* * *

**Managed to squeeze out a bit more before I flesh out the relationship that's going to form between Mandy, Ian and Natalie. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with work and now school is coming up so hopefully I'll keep inspired. This chapter is a bit rushed and out of place but I just really wanted to get passed the third episode. Any who, thank you to anyone new who has added this story to their alerts or favorites, what have you. On to the story.**

* * *

"Hold on, what?" Natalie asked.

Ian sighed, "She tried to have sex with me. She told me that she wanted to walk me home and then we were on my couch watching TV. Next thing I know she's on top of me."

"Shit. I can't believe she tried something."

"Hold on, did you know about it?"

Natalie got defensive. "She told me she had a little thing for you; excuse me for not telling your little secret."

Ian sighed, "Okay, okay. I get it. I just don't know what to do."

"You'll be fine. Things will be back to normal before you know it." Natalie said reassuringly. She had no clue that things were just getting started.

* * *

After work at Scoops the next day, Natalie headed over to the Gallagher's house. She had a full day of work and just wanted to relax. Once she entered Ian and Lip's room she realized how much could happen in a day.

Natalie's eyes opened wide as she saw the cuts that lined Lip's face. "What the fuck happened?" she asked before sitting down beside him. She looked up at Ian.

"Mandy."

"Mandy did this to Lip?"

"No," Ian sighed heavily. "Mickey."

Natalie mouthed and "oh".

"I didn't even do anything to her."

Lip rolled his eyes, "We know that Ian, but her brothers think you did."

"But she tried to rape me. I pushed her off and now she's mad at me."

"Believe it or not Ian, Mandy is a lot like most girls out there suffering from low self-esteem." Natalie said.

"Yeah, you're probably the first guy in her life who hasn't tried to jump her." Lip agreed.

"She started screaming and crying."

"Maybe, you should, and Natalie no hitting here," Lip began, "throw it in her. Call her brothers off?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Or you could talk to her."

"Natalie, always taking the easy way out," Lip said before taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Yeah well at least I'm not telling someone to go against their morals, Phillip."

"Yeah, yeah."

Natalie touched one of the scabs on his nose. "Jesus, they really got you."

Lip looked at her funny. "You do know the Milkovichs, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what did they use?"

"I don't even know. I think I saw a club," Lip said. Natalie then moved his face so she could get a better look at his cheek.

"Put something on it at least. You won't want it infected."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lip then turned to Ian, his smile erasing from his face. "Eventually you are going to have to take a beat down for this, you know?"

"Yeah," Ian replied. "I know."

* * *

Natalie stayed over for the night, crashing on Ian's bed with his feet in her face and hers in his. She awoke the next morning to Lip shaking her back and forth. "Ian's missing."

"Jesus Christ."

The two got up and got jackets on as fast as they could. They knew the one place he probably made his way over to would be Mandy's house.

"There he is," Lip whispered as he spied Ian behind some dumpsters. He grabbed a hold of Natalie's hand and walked towards him.

"Just don't scare him, okay?" Natalie said. Lip nodded before going behind Ian and patting him on the back.

"Shit," Ian said after realizing it was them.

"What did I tell you?" Natalie said before slapping Lip upside the head. The two let go of each other's hands and crouched down like Ian did.

"So what's the plan?" Lip asked.

"Hit Mickey over the head with a bat when he comes out of the house." Ian said simply.

"Have you stopped to think maybe he'll see you come towards him with a bat?" asked Natalie.

"What about the other brothers?" asked Lip.

"They'll probably beat me to death." Ian replied, focused on what was ahead of him.

Natalie shook her head, "Just don't answer my question, that's fine."

Lip picked up a brick, ignoring Natalie as well. "I'll fight them off while you run."

Ian looked straight at him, "This is my problem, okay? Not yours."

Lip smirked, "It'll be fun."

"Hell no, it won't be fun." Natalie said. She retracted Lip's hand from the brick and tried to get the bat out of Ian's hand.

Mandy walked out the front door as Natalie and Ian struggled with one another. Lip smacked them both and Ian cursed, handing his bat to Natalie who smiled.

"Thanks for the help." Natalie said to Lip before walking off with the bat.

He soon followed behind her. "Don't tell me you're mad at me."

She turned to look at him as he walked aside her, "I'm not mad but you really need to stop encouraging him to make stupid decisions. You make enough of them and you have a higher IQ."

Lip laughed, "Fine. But I'm not gonna just tell him not to go with his gut."

"You should if it's something stupid."

"That's not going to change his mind though."

"I know, but it's better if you do."

Lip looked down at her and saw how serious she was. She really cared about Ian, and cared about if he got in trouble. He did too, but often was less mature in certain situations, never thinking ahead. But she did, and that's what made Ian and himself better. They got through trouble a lot easier with her.

"I read your book."

"And?" she asked as she started walking again.

"It was good. The quotes were interesting; I mean the ones you underline or circle. It got me thinking a bit more about the story than I thought they would."

Natalie nodded.

"Do you do that with all your books?" he prodded.

"Only some of them, if a quote stuck out to me. I have a book that I write most of them down in. I don't know…it's kind of a way to inspire me." Natalie explained. "If I ever feel lost or out of place I turn to my favorite quotes."

Lip nodded, "What's your favorite one of them all?"

"I don't know," Natalie smiled. "I guess that's the point. I don't have to have a specific one to turn to, I've got a bunch. It's like music. You never really keep a constant favorite song, at least I don't."

Lip continued to listen to her and thought about his favorite quote. He had come across it once and found a special importance in it. _"Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy,"_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. It spoke in a way to him that nothing had managed to do before. Mostly because of how true it was.

"Now that I think about it though, there is one that I really love." Natalie said. "_I dwell in possibility…_Emily Dickinson."

"Why's that?"

She turned towards him, "I'd like to think that someday that will be the truth for me."

* * *

Once Lip and Natalie made it back to the Gallagher's that night they were surprised to find Mandy already in the boys' room. A good kind of surprise, though.

"She knows," Ian said. "And she's going to become my pretend girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Lip asked.

Mandy smiled, "Why not? I've got the 'hot' Gallagher on my hands and it gets all those horrible pervs to keep their hands off. It's a win-win."

"She's got a point," Natalie said sitting at the desk chair and smiling up at Lip who was squinting at her in confusion. "Ian is the 'hot' one."

Lip rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. I've seen both of you stare at me before."

"Yeah but that's only because you more often than not have something odd on your face. Like right now," Natalie stood and wiped something off his face. "Oops, turns out it really is just his nose," she smirked.

"Alright you two, I don't need to hear anymore flirting." Ian said as Mandy moved his legs over hers.

"Flirting?" Natalie asked. "You honestly think that this is me flirting?"

Mandy smiled at the exchange. "Honestly," Ian replied.

"It's okay, Ian. We all know she can't resist me." Lip said. Before he could receive the smack upside the head that was inevitable after a comment like that, he climbed up to his bunk and smiled down at Natalie.

"That goes for you too, Lip." Ian said before taking out a magazine. Lip rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You gotta learn from somewhere, especially now that you have a pretend girlfriend." Lip said.

"That is true," Mandy chimed in. "We have to start acting the part."

"Which shouldn't be too hard for you Mandy," Natalie smirked, "As for Ian...we may have a problem."

"I am a great flirt."

"Says the boy who called a girl 'horse-face' after she complimented him on his eyes." Natalie replied pointedly.

"That was second grade."

"And yet," she said with a face of seriousness, "you still have the same mentality."

Ian threw a pillow at her which knocked over a lamp beside her.

"And the same horrible aim."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while and I honestly didn't look this part over much so I might be making small edits to it (grammar and spelling wise). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey ass-wipe!" Natalie exclaimed as she entered the door to Scoops.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Lexi said as she began counting her drawer. "I really need to leave. My mother is on my ass about getting my paper done for Psychology. Thanks for being on time."

"No problemo." Natalie replied before helping her close out.

"Oh, the guy came in early on this morning. He had training to do…he'll be in the next time you are by my request."

Natalie gave Lexi a look and proceeded to roll her eyes. "There are so many things I want to do to you right now, but I can't because a child just walked in." Natalie gave her full attention to the little boy. "What can I get for you?"

He gave her his order and she began to fill a cup for him. "Come on, Nat. It's not as if you _weren't_ going to end up working together alone at some point. I am leaving soon, remember?"

"I know, but you have to get off my back. I can make my own decisions."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But it doesn't hurt to push your decisions along." Lexi patted Natalie's head and smiled before closing her envelope and heading out through the back.

The little boy was her only form of business for a while. It wasn't as bad in the winter because less people were interested in any form of cold treats. Most, especially in Canaryville, were excited to get ahead to Spring and Summer.

She finally got off work at about nine forty-five. Too tired to do much else she walked home and fell asleep. It was one of those things she would regret considering some special news would be there for her tomorrow morning.

* * *

"You're what?"

"I'm engaged!" Veronica exclaimed.

Natalie wasted no time in enrapturing her in a hug. She was at work but Veronica stopped by with the surprise. "I can't believe this! Of course, I missed the big celebration."

"Oh, but you are not missing the wedding."

"No way, I'm definitely making sure I have a day off." Natalie smiled as she took off her apron for the end of the day.

"I'm actually headed over to see Kev now. You want to join?" Veronica asked. Natalie nodded excitedly.

The two walked towards the Alibi Room discussing how it happened and how the celebration ensued. Veronica was on top of the world and Natalie was extremely happy for her. She couldn't believe that Veronica was finally getting this moment.

"Oh, Kevin!" Natalie exclaimed as she walked through the front doors with Veronica. "I cannot believe it took you that long to ask our lovely Veronica to wed!"

Kev smirked as he leaned in to hug Natalie. "I knew I'd get your approval."

"Well duh! Ian and I have been asking about you two since we were like ten."

"You always knew your shit," Kev replied as Natalie sat down. She wasn't used to the Alibi Room but she didn't mind it, at least when she was with others, which right now she wasn't. Veronica and Kev had gone off to talk and she was left alone to pretend to be on her phone.

"Hey," a voice brought her back to reality. It was one of her brother's friends, Ray. He was a bit of a nut-ball. Always causing trouble and always pretending he was the best thing since sliced bread. "How you been, little Rogan?"

"Eh, alright. Can't complain…actually yeah, I can. Life sucks," she laughed.

"What are you doing at a bar, young lady?" he asked as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Uh, kind of came here with someone but I was ditched."

"No older men I should know about?" he asked with a smirk.

"Only you," Natalie said with a roll of her eyes.

He nodded his head in approval, "That's what I like to hear."

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and stood. "I should get home before my mom kills me. I'll see you around, Ray."

"Hey, hey, hey, I'll walk you home. You know how it is around here at night."

She agreed and the pair walked through the cold together. The two talked about Dylan and his nonexistent problems at college like his sensitivity to being close to windows. Natalie began discussion on work and was glad to hear Ray was working in the city. He was turning his life around after high school, and even though he was a lucky child who happened to get all he had from his parents, she still was proud that he decided to work for himself. Though she warned him he had to make it on his own and not just take his father's business off his hands.

* * *

The next day, Fiona, Debs, Karen, Sheila and Natalie all joined together to help Veronica with her wedding plans. They were helping her with her dress which was going to be dyed white for the occasion.

"You don't have to go too crazy here Sheila, but it's as close to Vera Wang as you can get." Veronica said as she stood above a stool.

"You are going to make a beautiful bride," Sheila said as she touched the fabric of the dress.

"Aw, Sheila. You're making me feel like Cinderella."

"Screw Cinderella!" Karen said, making Natalie's eyes bulge as she straightened up at the outburst. "That little doe-eyed bitch probably one of the worst role models for little girls."

"I think Cinderella was a feminist," Sheila said.

Karen scoffed, "The whole idea of marriage is a useless vestige of an archaic civilization."

"How would _you_ know?" Debs asked.

"I watched one unravel," Karen replied, catching Sheila's attention.

"Oh, so one example of a bad one makes them all bad? Hm?" Debs said causing Fiona to have to choke back her laughter.

"In old times, marriage was nothing more than a legal exchange of a woman for property." Karen replied.

"Yeah, well if you don't mind," Natalie said "I think we can deal without this whole "marriage is built on a horrible idea" because it just so happens someone here is getting married."

"Yeah, sweetie you're being a little pessimistic." Fiona said.

"It's just a piece of paper!" Karen exclaimed.

"A birth certificate is just a piece of paper," Debs said. "And money! Money is just a piece of paper, but those are pretty valuable."

"True," Sheila agreed.

"Hey, Gloria Steinam, enough with the blah-blah. Let's talk bachelorette party," Veronica said.

"Oh, I got that covered, don't worry." Fiona smiled proudly.

"Oh, you better." Veronica replied. "Cause we gonna be doing it!"

* * *

Natalie made her work two days later, her nose beginning to run from the increasing cold weather. As she entered she saw that there was in fact, the new boy. God, did she want to strangle Lexi.

"Hi, person I don't know." Natalie said as she set her stuff down and put on her cap.

"Hi," he replied. "I got a job."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Natalie replied as she looked towards the schedule board. She clocked herself in shortly after and then made her way towards the counter again. Seeing as there were virtually no customers she choose to do her school work.

"What grade are you in?"

"Sophomore," Natalie replied as she attempted to finish her biology lab. Evie and herself always had problems with getting labs done in class since for the duration of the period they tried to catch up on each other's lives.

"Oh, I'm a sophomore too. College though."

"I see." Natalie replied. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Oh, it's Greg. And you?"

"Natalie."

He nodded. "So is it always this boring here?"

"Depends on the time of year, I mean not a lot of people come towards winter around here. Some do, but I feel like more of them prefer picking up a gallon at the market, you know?"

"Right. That can be good though."

"Yeah, so long as you aren't working alone." Natalie said. "In fact, the only reason I can deal with this place for the most part is because Lexi and I get to work together a lot."

"Does he hire often?" Greg asked.

"Not really. It's a small business so he likes to keep a lot of the same people on but now that Lexi is going away to college he has a bit of an issue. And you have college too so, who knows what he'll do."

After about four hours of only 6 customers, Natalie called it quits and walked to the backroom to find Joey.

"Can I please—?"

"Just leave, okay. I know no one showed up," Joey replied. "Count the two of you out and you can leave."

Natalie ran back out and began counting as she directed Greg on how to close up shop completely. She finished up and saw that Greg was looking around the shop as if he was trying to learn the place. "It's really not that hard to work here. Occasionally there are obnoxious drunks, but what are you gonna do?"

He nodded and smiled, "Cool. Well, I'm gonna be going. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she nodded. Well, that was awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another quick chapter.**

* * *

A few days later, Natalie found herself holding a ladder for Deb to see into Kev and Veronica's apartment. Apparently, Veronica's brother had insisted on locking himself in the bathroom and threatened to burn the place down.

Natalie felt something on her ear and her heart rose to her throat. "Jesus," she turned to see Lip with a smirk on his face and a twig in his hand.

"What's going on?"

"Shh!" she said as Deb began to talk again.

"He's saying that he's going to light both the dress and the shit sack house on fire." Deb said. She looked down at Fiona, Veronica and Kev, "What's a shit sack?"

Lip and Natalie shared a look before chuckling silently. Fiona gave them a look and the two looked down quickly.

Lip turned to Natalie, "Hey, I was gonna go look for Ian, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not? Besides, later on I'm having a sleepover with Mandy. She's actually growing on me again. And I'm pretty sure she's with him right now."

They both walked off and found Ian and Mandy fairly quickly, hanging around on the school playground. Natalie guessed they never left. Besides, Ian had mentioned something about detention for doing what he did to Mr. Bankroff.

"Hey shit face!" Natalie called to the two of them, hoping at least one of them would look up. Ian complied and rolled his eyes.

Natalie and Lip made their way over to them and sat across from them at another table. "What's going on?"

"Well, Ian is skipping out on detention today." Mandy said.

"Seriously, since when did my little brother become a bad-ass?" Lip asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you, I gotta figure some stuff out." Ian replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Natalie asked.

Ian sighed, "Kash stuff."

The group all got silent. None of them were very supportive of the whole dating situation that Ian had with Kash considering his marriage.

"I went over his house the other night and you know, I always knew he had a wife and kids but I just never really…knew. If that makes any sense," Ian said before getting up and shifting on his feet.

"Oh shit," Mandy said as she looked over to her friends Stacy and Gina. "I have detention today. I'll cover for you, and Natalie don't think I'm skipping out on you tonight. We are going to look for dresses!"

All of the group stood and began walking towards Mandy's friends.

Ian began to talk again, "You know Kash's life actually has a smell? It's weird but it—"

Mandy grabbed a hold of Ian's face and kissed him hard.

"What was that for?" Ian asked.

Mandy shrugged, "I just felt like kissing my boyfriend." She moved her face closer to his and smirked, "have fun fucking Kash."

She then hugged Natalie goodbye and walked off.

"Whoa Ian! Looks like you're pretty happy!" Natalie smiled.

"Yeah, you sure you're not gay?" Lip asked.

"Fuck off, the both of you."

Lip and Natalie turned to face each other, "Nah!"

* * *

Later that night, Natalie got a call from Mandy who told her to meet her at this dress store in town. It was a pretty cheap place so there wouldn't be too much of a problem, money wise.

"Alright, I don't know about you but I'm looking for animal prints." Mandy smiled as she made her way through each rack.

"I'm trying for something dark. Anything in a really dark color, pass it on over."

The girls spent an hour there in total, trying on and making decisions for the other on what dress to buy. Mandy ended up with a black dress up to her knees with the top in cheetah print while Natalie ended up with a dark maroon dress that also came up to her knees and had an open back.

The two spent the night at Natalie's house seeing as though Mandy didn't want Natalie to have to be around her family. They ate sour cream and onion chips all night and watched Superbad about three times. Each time the girls muted it on Officer Slater and Officer Michaels' scenes to act it out. It was a good night.

* * *

The next day, they woke late and got ready for the wedding that was to take place at the Alibi Room. They made their way over to the Gallaghers' house once they were done.

"Hey checkerboard!" Natalie said examining Ian's shirt. "You look sharp."

Ian rolled his eyes as he hugged her, moving to Mandy next. "You two look good as well. I'm shocked to see you come close to a dress, Nat."

"Oh, I forced her," Mandy said. "It had to be hot so I made sure she got a decent one."

Natalie rolled her eyes as she played with her heels. "The shoes are the problem."

As she fixed the bottom of them, playing with the Kleenex she stuffed in the toe, Lip came downstairs in a blue tux.

"Wow," Mandy said with a hint of sarcasm.

Ian laughed loudly, "Lip, you look—"

Natalie looked up with a smile, fully prepared to take the piss out of Lip and stifled a laugh, "ravishing." She said in response to Ian's statement.

"Hey," Lip began as he made his way towards the group. "I'm not here to impress."

Natalie nodded, "Clearly."

Lip turned to her and rolled his eyes. "At least I have a date."

"Oh, that was harsh. I'm hurt, Lip." Natalie smiled before turning to Ian and Mandy. "Besides, haven't you heard? Your brother is quite the Don Juan."

Mandy and Ian walked to the kitchen, leaving Natalie and Lip behind.

"In all honesty, you look good Nat." Lip said as he looked down at her.

Natalie quirked an eyebrow, "Thanks...you still look like a little kid trying to please his parents by going to a school dance in weird formal wear."

"You always do that," Lip said as he tilted his head back and laughed.

"What?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Ruin the moment." He said as he looked down at her again.

She rolled her eyes, "We don't have moments."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while, I know, but I really didn't know where to go with the story for a while. This may be considered a filler since you really don't seen any of the characters from the series but I want to build Natalie's relationships a bit more.**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening right now," Natalie said aloud to herself as she watched Dylan and her father exchange greeting across the room. She hadn't moved from her position since he came to their house to pick them up. She just stood on the staircase, worried of what she might say or do if he came any closer.

Finally, Paul looked to his daughter. She'd looked the same, just as he did but he knew things were different.

"Natalie," he said. He himself was worried to walk over to her, uncomfortable to even step inside the house. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Peachy," Natalie replied as she pulled on her jacket and stomped down the remaining stairs, walking past her father.

Dylan smiled nervously, "Women."

* * *

"Can you believe it? I mean, sure college is fun and all but a fraternity? And one that makes me do shit like that? Now way in hell," Dylan explained as he sat with Natalie and Paul in a diner not far from the city.

"How has college been? Your grades staying up?" asked Paul as he slurped his soup adamantly.

Natalie made a disgusted face as she drank from her glass. Dylan kneed her leg, "As good as I can get them. You know I'm not that smart. Just trying to make it by, you know?"

"Well, you know I was never one for school. But you and Allie here make me so proud." Paul said as he smiled at his daughter. He never expected Natalie to have such a hard time getting along when she was young, but it's not as if you know how your children will perceive you when you grow older.

"I hate that nickname," Natalie said, "Almost as much as Ian hates being called 'gingersnap'."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "It's not bad. She's just set in her ways."

Paul scoffed, "I should hope not. You're way too young to be set in your ways, Alli–Natalie."

"Have you not met Natalie?" Dylan said with a laugh. He immediately regretted saying it as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You know I try and keep up, it's hard with all the changes."

"You bet." Natalie said as she chomped down on a crunchy fry. She saw Evie enter a shop across the street with a few people and saw a chance to escape. "Listen, this has been a joy and all but I promised a friend I'd go shopping with her so it's my cue to leave." Natalie got up and left the diner but not before slamming down a ten. "My share of the load of dinner at a diner," she said as she left.

* * *

Evie practically screamed seeing Natalie join the crew. It was never really Natalie's style but she figured she might as well make something of the rest of the night.

"Girl, I sincerely cannot believe what I am seeing, can you?" Evie asked Ronan, a good friend of hers. Ronan was a girl that no one fucked with, period. It was kind of weird to categorize her in that way seeing as stereotypically she'd be known as the ditz with tits. Evie on the other hand was always saying how scared people were of her, insisting it was because of her color. Natalie always liked to take her down from that high chair and say she was the sweetest looking girl in the neighborhood, earning her a glare ever so often.

"To be honest this is as shocking as hearing Bill Frey got it on with Lou Ann Stubnitzky in P.E." Ronan replied as she tried on a tight lace dress.

"Hold on," Natalie said as she tried on a pair of high top boots, "Frey did what?"

"Yeah, heard they got it on near the field during practice for football," Ronan replied. "Fucking idiots didn't realize they had no condom until after the big unveil and so Stubs decided to spray water up her vag until she felt it was clean of sperm."

Natalie laughed out loud, "Please tell me that wasn't her only strategy."

"Nope, her sister had plan B at home." Ronan said as she pulled on a purpled cocktail dress next.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Might as well switch it to plan A in her case," she said. "I have sincerely never heard about as many pregnancy scares from one girl in my life. I mean, we have some freaks at this school but damn, does that girl need to sort out her priorities."

"Jesus," Natalie said. "So what exactly are you two preparing for right now? I noticed Tara and Vic in the other store. Got special plans or something?"

"Yeah, actually we're gonna head to a club tonight." Ronan said. "You should come with, drag Gallagher along or something."

"Nah, Ian isn't into that sort of thing."

"Neither are you," Evie said. "But seriously, you need to come with. In fact," Evie went searching through an entire rack of dresses she and Ronan had already tried on. "Aha!" She pulled out a lace cocktail dress, dark red with an almost complete backless design had there not been straps. "Perfect for you," she said.

"If I say yes, what do I get out of it?"

"A night with Ronan, Tara, Vic and myself, silly…what more could you ask for?"

* * *

The girls all got ready at Natalie's house seeing as though her mother was out for the night. Once they all finished, they packed into Victoria's car and headed off to the city.

"So can I assume you and Paul are officially not an item?" Natalie asked as she sat next to Evie.

"Well, one does catch on quick, huh girls?" Evie laughed. "Yeah, just need to live a little, take a lapse of single living."

Tara scoffed, "It's not that much fun."

"Yeah, only if you put yourself out there," Vic laughed.

"That won't be a problem for me!" Evie exclaimed before blaring the radio to Spice Girls.

"This song could not be any more cliché given the situation!" Natalie laughed.

"Embrace that shit," Ronan replied as they all danced ridiculously in the back.

Natalie could honestly say she had been having a good time. It was good to have time with the girls and break away from the stupid bullshit she had to deal with. She loved the feeling. She however wasn't prepared for the girls to thrust her into any willing guy at this place. Ronan was the only one not pushing her, and she was thankful. She continued to roll her eyes as her friends pushed her. By the end of the night, she was just glad she was able to rest her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while, I know. Who knows where I'm going with this?**

* * *

Natalie couldn't say she was pleased to have to be around Karen Jackson for more than five minutes. In fact, it ruined her morning. Natalie knew she wasn't the type of girl you could trust. Everyone judges everyone, but with Karen it's as if she expected that she couldn't be judged and if anyone did, she'd likely be the one to pretend what she was doing wasn't morally wrong. But let's face it, there's a difference between being able to flirt and date without any boundaries and sleeping around just for the sake of it. Natalie just got squeamish at the thought of people being able to move from person to person in only a matter of hours.

Ian wasn't pleased either, but he knew he had Natalie by his side so he figured he would be fine.

Lip was currently asking for money in order to take SAT exams for other kids. He didn't expect the crop to be that bad though. Most of the kids were dumb as a doornail. Karen continuously used her charm on the boys who didn't know the difference between fat free and 100% milk.

"So are you guys going to the parent-teacher conference today?" Karen asked as she sat on the window sill of the boys' bathroom. Natalie opted for standing. She didn't want to know what the boys did in here.

Ian and Lip laughed in response to which Natalie rolled her eyes. "They don't do connections with teachers. Well, at least Frank doesn't and Fiona's too busy."

Karen shrugged before looking to Lip. "Hey, Louise got an A on the paper you wrote for her English class. How do you keep doing that?"

Natalie rolled her head back awaiting the response she and Ian had heard a dozen times before.

"Well, to master the art of a book report you just take any novel, no matter when it was written and you argue that the main character is a latent homosexual."

"Wow, actually haven't heard this one," Natalie said before urging Lip to continue.

"Seriously, seriously," Lip said as he tried to convince Ian who rolled his eyes with a smile, "now, most English teachers are either gay and agree or they're straight, but too scared to disagree and get labeled as intolerant."

Karen laughed at him, boosting his confidence no doubt.

"1870!"

Natalie's eyes bulged out of her head. "That's my cue to leave." She picked up her stuff, "See ya!"

* * *

"Yo, Nat!" Evie called as Natalie walked across the field during gym. She turned to see Evie and Vic in their gym uniform, smoking against the back fence. She sighed heavily and walked over to them.

"What is it, Evie?"

"You coming out with us this weekend, maybe even tomorrow night?" Evie asked before flicking her cigarette to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm down with that."

Vic started laughing, "Sorry. There are just certain things you shouldn't say."

Evie smiled, "We're going to the movies. Probably some Seth Roga-"

"I'm in!" Natalie exclaimed. The girls stood shocked at the outburst but then chuckled to themselves.

"Alright, we'll pick you up around eight."

* * *

Just as Natalie walked out of school she had a call. "Hello Phillip, what's up?"

"Not much, you still at the school?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked as she began to cross the street.

"I've got SAT tomorrow so I figured why not ask my lovely neighbor Natalie to hang out for the night?"

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your exam?"

"Not my exam."

"Oh, well in that case sure, it's just I'm going out with the girls around eight."

"Alright, so we'll just hang around my house, I'll meet you there in a few. Just gotta grab some cash from some kids."

"Alright, see ya."

* * *

"So, what's the real reason you wanted to hang out with me? And be completely honest." Natalie said as she lay down on Ian's bed. Lip sat at his desk and chuckled slightly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about stuff. I'm allowed to do that, right?"

"Yeah, but what about?" she asked as she turned on her side to face him.

"So…what do you think of Karen?"

"Oh, I see now." Natalie laughed to herself.

"What? I just want to know…what do you think about her?"

"I think she's a walking STD from what I've heard." Immediately after saying it, Natalie regretted it. Clenching her teeth she sighed, "I'm sorry. I just feel like, if you're lo

* * *

oking for a relationship –and I know even if you say you're cool with it, you aren't…she's not the girl you're gonna want."

Lip seemed to be attempting to suppress an outburst. "So you're saying she's not my type."

"Oh no, she's your type to a T, but your type isn't the type that gets you in a committed relationship. Your type is a hook up at best."

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"For the last time, if you want to be happy and not second guessing everything, then yes, it's bad." Natalie sat up, "Forgive me but if I have a feeling the whole friends with benefits thing isn't the best idea for anyone because someone always ends up gaining feelings and suppressing that kind of stuff is hard. Believe me, my brother tried in the past. You know how that worked out."

"From what he told me, it was great sex." Lip said with a shrug.

"His bedroom wall, the basement door and the kitchen counter disagree with that statement. I swear he got angry way too often in that relationship for my mother to even process."

Lip smiled lightly. "So I shouldn't go for it?"

"In my opinion, no because believe it or not Lip, I know you really well and knowing you I know you get attached. Getting attached to Karen Jackson isn't good for you, or your penis, no matter what every guy at our school says."

"She hasn't been with every guy."

"So you say," Natalie said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"So mom, you gonna have fun tonight at parent teacher conferences?"

"I don't think I really need to go, having you as a daughter."

"Oh, how sweet, well anyway I'm going out tonight so I'll check in and everything as much as I can." Natalie said as she pulled a jacket on.

"Who with?"

"Oh just Evie and Vic, you remember Evie right?"

"Never not had a boyfriend? Yeah I know her." Anya replied as she turned on the television. Natalie laughed to herself.

"Alright well have fun."

* * *

"Okay so it wasn't the best, but I still had fun." Vic said as they left the screening of The Sitter.

Evie nodded, "We might be heading to the club again this weekend, so if you're in, let us know."

Natalie nodded and the girls all got in Evie's car. Suddenly, Natalie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Nat, it's me." Lip said before sighing. "I messed up."

"What happened?"

"You know how I was going to do the whole SAT thing? I got caught."

"Caught as in…"

"As in, they're going to invalidate Morgan's scores."

"Wait, what?"

Vic looked over to Natalie and shared a glance with Evie. "You okay?" she asked.

Natalie nodded before turning to Evie, "Can you drop me off at the Gallagher's house instead?" she whispered.

Evie nodded.

"Listen, Lip I'm gonna be there soon, okay?"

"Alright, thanks. I'll see ya."

Natalie hung up and breathed in deep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vic asked.

"No I think its sort of under wraps right now, but thanks. The kid is just dumb."

"Who Ian?" Evie asked.

"No, Lip."

"Oh, I heard that," Vic smiled. "But he's cute so its okay."

"I don't know what it is with him and common sense…"

* * *

Natalie practically ran into the Gallagher's home and found Debbie, Ian and Carl on the couch. "Where's your idiot brother?" she asked.

"Right here," Ian replied before rubbing Carl's head.

"Ha ha, funny. Where is he?"

"Upstairs I think." Ian replied as Natalie walked upstairs. "Good luck!" he called after her.

Natalie ran into Lip on the stairs who had a phone in hand. "Hey," he greeted her. "I'm freaking out. I just got through three calls."

"How many exams do they know about?" Natalie asked as she followed him back downstairs.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm just trying to be safe."

"Yeah," Ian laughed, "while killing yourself in the process."

There was a knock at the door and Debbie went to get it. Natalie couldn't remember the kid's name but she knew it was someone Lip had helped at one point. Clearly he wasn't happy seeing as in less than ten seconds he had been chasing Lip upstairs. Everyone stayed still for a minute and Natalie stared at the kids. "Seriously, we're gonna sit here!"

There was a loud crash and they all ran upstairs. Debbie screamed seeing Lip being held outside the window, more like dangled from his legs. "Jesus," Natalie said to herself as she held Debbie back and Ian moved forward to help.

Carl burst through the room and took action with a bat. Fiona finally entered as Carl successfully gained the guy's attention in pulling Lip back inside.

"I was just joking." Carl didn't seem to agree and so he hit the kid in the knee as hard as he could. The family was joyous to say the least.

* * *

**That was kind of rough to type out because I literally have no idea what I'm doing with this story lol. Hope you enjoyed this mess of a chapter.**


End file.
